


where's my love

by Pompomchan



Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Just angst, M/M, and my baby chanwoo in pain, he finally used the safe word, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: it's just a word
Relationships: Kim Myungdae/Oh Chanwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	where's my love

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I wrote this on a whim because the new side story broke me. I haven't got a lot to say about this. It's weird and I will probably never flesh it out. But I just wanted to write it.
> 
> Title from SYML's **[Where's My Love](https://open.spotify.com/track/2NeM9rfWo70KQej9GxeaoL?si=8oCg93JuTvKpj_tGQpqeSw)**

_it's just a word_

it's just a word, but laced in hurt and pain, his clammy skin where the sweat is cold as ice now, the taste of cum and betrayal rancid on his tongue, the back of his head on the mattress - heavy and falling, falling so far he doesn't know where he is going to end up, underwater, darkness and he is alone. he is always going to be alone just like this.

it hurts.

his toes curl in on themselves, his arms pull up around his eyes, his eyes that prickle with the sting of tears, something that he hasn't felt in years, his heart is skyrocketing, it's leaping out of his chest, he can't breathe,

_i can't breathe!_

_stop!_

_it's just a word._

it's just a word and it's surrender and it's cowardice but it hurts.

it hurts so much.

"vanilla!"

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @ **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/pompomchan7?s=09)** or **[Tumblr](http://pompomchan7.tumblr.com)**


End file.
